Supah Drama! Villain Applications
by JuicyJams
Summary: Please send in villains to be in my Supah Ninjas story. Story posted! Special Notice in Chapter 4!
1. Application

**Hey peoples!**

**I know that you people really want another Supah Ninjas fic on the site and I'm gonna give you one.**

**But, I have one tiny problem. I can't think of any good villains except 2.**

**So I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind making some.**

**You'll know if I pick your villain because **

**The Chapters with it will be named after your villain.**

**Also, I'll say your name in the beginning Author's Note of each chapter**

**Also, I'll PM you. So you won't miss it.**

**So please send in as many as you want!**

**Here's the application!**

**Villain Name:**

**Female or Male:**

**Does s/he have powers, gadgets, henchmen or something else? :**

**If powers, what are they? :**

**If gadgets, what is it, and please go into detail? :**

**If henchmen, what are their names? :**

**If something else, explain thoroughly:**

**Evil Plot:**

**Reason why they are doing this:**

**If s/he kidnaps someone or recruits someone, who is it? :**

**What do they wear? (Links accepted) :**

**Here's an example:**

**Villain Name: Junkie**

**Female or Male: Male**

**Does s/he have powers, gadgets, henchmen or something else? : Something Else**

**If something else, explain thoroughly: Junkie has set up a vending machine at the Ninjas school. The food in the machine causes the eater to become addicted the food with one bite. The food also causes the eater to get fat and become Junkie's mindless zombie when summoned.**

**Reason why they are doing this? : His snack food company went out of business about years ago and he wants revenge.**

**If s/he kidnaps someone or recruits someone, who is it? : Owen**

**What do they wear? (Links Accepted): A red shirt with the word 'Junkie', a white labcoat, a doctor's headband with the reflexive thing on top, black pants and black dress shoes.**

**So in your applications only use the parts that apply to your villain.**

**So send in your applications!**

**Hopefully, I have the first chapter of my story up soon. **


	2. 2 Villains!

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for checking out this story**

**Here are the villains I've gotten so far**

**MKBunny: Black Kicker**

**Theotherpromise8: Sarah**

**Please send in a villain!**

**Also, for you girls, please vote for a cute guy on my profile! (P.S. Yes, Ryan Potter is on there)**

**BTW Please check out Theotherpromise8's story! It's really good!**


	3. 8 to 10 Villains needed!

**Hey Peoples!**

**Just wanted to say I will start the story as soon as I get at least 8-10 villains!**

**So send them in!**

**Villains I have:**

**MKBunny: Black Kicker**

**Theotherpromise8: Sarah**

**Also, please check out my 'Supah Ninjas' forum, if you just want to talk about the stuff in the show.**


	4. Special Notice!

**To '3',an anonymous reviewer , I can't make the story until I get a villain for the first chapter and so far I got nothing so far, that fits that outside drama that I want to occur for the first chapter. And no I'm not gonna tell, you'll have to find out when it comes out.**

**So everybody whose reading this please send in a villain. Also, please check my Supah Ninjas forum.**


	5. 3 Villains

**Hey poeples! We're making progress, somebody else PMed me a new villain. So now I need five more villains to post the story. And if you guys supply me with 5 more villains, I have enough to start the story.**

**And that would be great because for my birthday I'm going to try to update every single one of my running stories as many times as I can. So then if I get five villains I can probably upload one whole episodes worth.**

**Also a reviewer, 'BuffyandChris' had some good questions that could benefit everybody so here you go.**

**Well, first you can send in a group for the villains, like the 'Subsiders'. The more, the merrier.**

**Also, you can send in as many villains as you want. Again, the more, the merrier.**

**Also, I noticed that you guys are sending in villains by review and PMs and either is fine.**

**I hope this helps!**

**Here are the villains I have so far:**

**MKBunny: Black Kicker**

**Theotherpromise8: Sarah**

**KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover: White Shadow**

**So keep sending in the villains!**


	6. 6 Villains

**Hey peoples1 Thanks for sending more villains the story should be up in no time!**

**Here are the villains I have so far:**

**MKBunny: Black Kicker**

**Theotherpromise8: Sarah**

**KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover: White Shadow**

**MustangsLover97: Wereborg**

**The Superhuman Shield: Super Shield (Name in Progress)**

**EscapeHollowFieldsClub: Physca**

**These villains are devious, underhanded and pure evil!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**I LOVE THEM!**

**I only need two more villains to update the first chapter of the story.**

**So send in those villains!**


	7. STORY POSTED!

**Hey my readers! **

**Well, if you haven't noticed the story is up now!**

**So please read and review.**

**And don't forget to keep sending in villains! **

**Here are the villains I have now:**

**MKBunny: Black Kicker**

**Theotherpromise8: Sarah**

**KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover: White Shadow**

**MustangsLover97: Wereborg**

**The Superhuman Shield: Super Shield (Name in Progress)**

**EscapeHollowFieldsClub: Physca**

**Sora Ketashiba: Kamikaze**

**Raimaru13: Tao**

**Well, please read the story.**


	8. 13 Villains

**Hey! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this thing. But, I've had plenty of things on my mind. But, the next chapter of 'Supah Drama' is in progress. So hopefully I'll have it up soon.**

**Here are the current villains:**

**MKBunny: Black Kicker**

**Theotherpromise8: Sarah**

**KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover: White Shadow**

**MustangsLover97: Wereborg**

**The Superhuman Shield: Super Shield (Name in Progress)**

**EscapeHollowFieldsClub: Physca**

**Sora Ketashiba: Kamikaze**

**Raimaru13: Tao**

**BeeBee: The Lioness**

**Dementia Jackson: Insanity**

**Susan Nichole Henry-Wealey: Dark Cobra**

**Lord Shockwave: Metatron**

**Writergirl28: Arachnia**

**Send in Applications!**


	9. I need more

**Hey people!**

**I hope you're enjoying "Supah Drama".**

**I know I am.**

**But, I still need your help with villains.**

**I'm getting a lot of good ones, but I need more.**

**So send in your ideas!**

**And remember, there is no such thing as too many villains or a villain that's too crazy.**

**Send in as many as you want and make them as wacky as you want.**

**LOVE YOU ALL! BYE!**

**JuicyJams**


	10. Deletion

**Hello all, I just wanted to let you all know that I will be deleting this story soon, because I don't want to risk it being deleted because of Fanfiction guidelines.**

**Don't worry you can still send in villains, but I will post the application on my profile and if you want to send in an OC you can either PM me or put it in a review to **_**Supah Drama**_**. **

**I'm working on saving the villains that have already been sent in.**

**So, keep sending in villains and read **_**Supah Drama.**_

_**JuicyJams**_


End file.
